Meloetta's Confession
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Ash and Meloetta[AshxMeloetta] watch the night skies together, see what happen next. Pokemon x Human oneshot, RelicSongShipping.


**Author's Note:** I can not believe not one made a innocent Ash x Meloetta fic this shipping need a name, yes Pokemon can speak in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. If I did, I would make Pokemon x Human full episode.

* * *

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

A huge luminous moon hung in the dark sky surrounded by millions of twinkling stars in the middle in Unova, the beach was glowing bright by the night sky stars. The trainer and the one that every Female Pokemon have a crush, Ash Ketchum was watching the night sky stars in the beach.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Ash Ketchum jerked, twisting around slightly and saw the Legendary Pokemon Meloetta that was standing floating with her hands clasped behind her back, looking at him, head tilted just so with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ash replied mildly, looking up at the star filled sky again.

"Hard to believe, Arceus once toll me that every single one of them is an entire world..." Meloetta said looking to the night sky in amazed, "They all look beautiful."

Ash looked at her for a moment.

Meloetta lowered her face from the stars to look at him, "What are you doing all the way here by yourself?"

Ash realizing that he'd been caught staring her, he twitched and focused instead on the night sky again, "It's quieter over here and I can hear myself think for my battle on World Tournament."

Meloetta chuckled and float close to Ash and kneeling down and sitting next to him. She wrapped her hands around her legs and look over Ash with a smile.

"This is all so weird." Ash said.

"Weird how?" Meloetta replied.

"All of it..." Ash made a vague gesture, "After everything I been through: every adventure through the world, the battles, the enemies to just come to a end... That's not a bad thing, but it's hard to adjust to..."

Meloetta looked thoughtful, "I wouldn't say that your journal end Ash." She said as she send one of her hands on Ash arm.

"All theses stuff.. that I wish I could take back..." Ash explained, "The thing is to try and move on and not think about it too much..." He continue, "The past is the past for a reason, it's impossible for things to go back to the way they were."

Meloetta sighed, "Same here." she gaze to the night sky, "We all did stuff that we wish we could take back." She explained, "But there are reasons why we can not take it back."

Ash tilted his head, "That's for sure I not want to change things back even if I could."

Meloetta looked at Ash with wide and apprehensive eyes, "I been away from you..." she finally said.

"You had to do for the sake of the world, we always have and we always will have hard decisions in our life." Ash said calmly in reply way.

"I miss you each time I think about you." Meloetta said to the trainer Ash ketchum, "Take me with you next time...?" she whispering.

"B.. but Meloetta?" Ash said in shock.

Meloetta started making cutesy faces, forming tears in her eyes as her lips trembled, whimpering.

Ash gawked, sheepishly chuckling as he handed Meloetta and the forming tears in her eyes, "Well... okay.. since you want it that much."

Meloetta smile, "Oh Ash... There's been something I have wanted to tell you for a long time..."

Ash turned his head and looked up at Meloetta's beautiful eyes. Meloetta float toward Ash's face and leaned her head up slowly and kissed Ash's lips. Ash gazed his eyes by the kiss she gave to him.

Meloetta broke the kiss, "I love this world in my own way.. but after all this time my heart tells me that.. I'm in love with you."

"I... I do not know what to say, Meloetta..." Ash said.

"Do not say anything... just kiss me.." Meloetta reply as she leaned for another kiss.

Meloetta and Ash kissed again this time long and passionately, finally able to express their feelings.

Few moments later, Meloetta is singing one of her beautiful song as she was sitting on Ash Ketchum laps. Ash was watching the sun rising with Meloetta on his side.


End file.
